ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook Blonko (Earth-68)
This is the version of Rook Blonko to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Jane Smith 10 and Ryder 10. Appearance Rook appears as he does in Omniverse. His Proto-Tech armor is the same, though its origins can vary. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) This Rook appears in Ancient Greece, being a son of Hephaestus and a Revonnahgander. As of alien origin, he is shunned from all society. He stays in his lab, building advance tech, including an automaton lion named Leo. When John Smith meets him, he instantly accepts him, allowing him to travel with him. Because of this, he becomes loyal to John, following him everywhere. When following John into the Sea of Monsters to save Eirene, he is thrown off the ship. He finds his way into Daedalus' labyrinth, thanks to help from his father. He rescues John and Eirene by using the tunnels, and meets Daedalus, who had made himself immortal. Rook joins the army of Athens as they fight Kronos' army as they attack Mt. Olympus. Despite discrimination against him, he still fights. He is upset upon John leaving back to his own time. After John left, Rook made his way back to the Labyrinth and finds Daedalus. He turns himself into an automaton, allowing him to live for another 2000 years. He's recruited by Professor Paradox to fight against Gaia, who has been fighting to awaken for millennia. Rook fights alone underground for all that time. He is reunited with John as they come together to fight, and defeats Ssserpent. He stays down in the caves as John fights Gaia above the surface. However, he goes up and sacrifices himself to save John. With the universe being shattered, he is revived along with many other characters, including the Greek gods. He joins his father Hephaestus in his workshop, when John finds them. He joins up with John without a second thought. John Smith 10: Ancient Times Apperances *Demigod (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Herald of the Gods *Forced to Fight *Curse of Ares *Sucked In *Sea of Monsters *Reasoning (John Smith 10) *Against the Gods *Fear (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Gods *War with the Titans *The LabyrinthProphecy (John Smith 10) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Lord of Time *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) *What has Passed and What Will Come *Underground *End of an Era (death) Omniverse * Gathering of the Gods (revealed to been revived) * Catfight (John Smith 10) * Fall of Olympus (return to Underworld) * Paradox Again (Past self) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Rook appears as a member of the Highwind, the airship. He is the chief mechanic, with Eddy being his apprentice. He is one of the most important secondary characters, the only one to join the characters in fighting on the field when the number of main characters available is down. Appearances *Escape From Junon (cameo) *Escape From Null Void *Escape From Midgar *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Lifestream *Change in Plans *Friends (JSXFF) *Liftoff *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Sister Ray *Invasion of Midgar (cameo) *Into the Hole *The End (JSXFF) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Rook appears as a Plumber, and the main backup for Lucy Mann. He appears several times to assist in situations requiring his help, or in official situations where Lucy can't do anything directly. He is one of Jane's closest friends, and is concerned for her well being. Appearances * Howl of the Wolf * Call of the Wolf * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Con of Rath (Jane Smith 10) * Snake Song * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Nightmare in Bellwood * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * My Name Is ... Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Rook appeared briefly at the Plumber Academy, replacing Tack's appearance. He later joins Ryder, becoming his new partner. Appearances * Basic Training (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Drawing Partners * Collect This (Ryder 10) * Nightmare on Hedorium Street * The Coming Storm * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) * Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) * How the Mighty Have Fallen * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) * Bounty Aplenty * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) * End of the Worlds * Rook Tales (Ryder 10) * The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Rook is a Plumber, who is also Rayona's boyfriend. With Rayona as a contact, Rook became the Plumber agent to work alongside Argit, Earth's greatest hero. * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Rook has fiery red fur, and a typical cowboy attire. He takes the role of Looney Tunes' Yosemite Sam, a trigger happy fellow who's the sheriff in the dimension. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Rook appears in this series in his role similar to the canon series. Like that series, he is a Magister in the Plumbers. * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Revonnahganders Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Males Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Plumbers Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania